That Horrible Night
by halfchickenhalfsquirrel
Summary: The night that ended everything. The night that ruined Harry Potter's life when it had just begun. Totally canon. The death of 2 of the most famous in the wizarding world.rnrnAN: You have no idea how many tears I shed trying to writing this, but someone h


"Oh God, finally!" James said exhausted, "The little buggers asleep"

"Shh! You'll wake him again" Lily smiled at the sleeping baby, "You wouldn't like that"

James chuckled at this, and placed his hand on the small of Lily's back. She smiled at him and leaned her head against his chest. James, his hand now on her shoulder, took his other hand and pulled back some strands of hair that had escaped from behind Lily's ear. He then kissed her head. Lily turned her head to face him "What?"

He just smiled in pure bliss of his wife. "Nothing," he replied with another kiss on her head. He pulled back his head from her head and smiled at her. Lily smiled back, took her head off of his chest and went around to the other side of the crib and looked back at the baby.

"He looks so peace--" she paused, and still looking down at the baby, shot her eyes up at him in a playful glare, "what is that thing doing on his head again?"

James, looking as innocent as possible, looked back at his wife. He carefully took the joker's hat off of his child and tossed it onto the bed, then turned around and smiled back at Lily. She smiled at him and laughed as she took her hand through his black hair, then down to his cheek where it stayed, letting her thumb graze back and forth without moving her hand. She did this to show him she loved him, and she did. James took her hand and pulled her forward over the crib for a quick kiss when---BAM! James' and Lily's heads, close enough to touch, both jerked to the direction of the noise. Quickly glancing at Lily's face, James let go of her hand and took out his wand from his pocket and quickly headed to the door, turning around to face Lily, who also had her wand out, "Stay here," he whispered, "I'll check it out". Lily nodded. James then went down the hallway to his left and quietly yet quickly down the stairs toward where the front door was. Lily walked to the door's threshold, gripping her wand in her hand tightly. She could see down stairs over the railing of the hallway, and James had gone out of her eye sight, no doubt searching for the source of the noise.

* * *

James walked across the living room and into the kitchen. Not bothering to light his wand, he walked to the counter in front of the stove when he saw it. The thing he had dreading the most. A figure outside with a long black cloak holding a lit wand in its long whit fingers. James could not see, but he could tell the figure was smiling under the dark hood. James had no time. He had to warn his wife. He raced to where he could see Lily from the living room.

"Lily, take Harry and go!" his voiced croaked, "It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off--" Lily took not hesitation and disappeared into the room quickly as James herd,

"Hold me off, will you?" a cold voice laughed behind him. The cloaked figure had it's hood down so James could see only his wicked grin on his face. James raised his wand, "Av---" but he was dead before he could finish what he had started.

* * *

Lily never heard the rest of what her love had said to her. She ran to the crib and quickly wrapped Harry in his favorite blue blanket. Tears were starting to stream down her cheeks. By that time, Harry had woken up, yet, as though knowing how important it was, kept quiet. Lily had just finish wrapping her baby when the door burst open. Lily turned around, putting her arms out to protect her only child. The cloaked figure stood in the door way, wand raised, and laughed. Although the laugh made Lily weak from shivers, she held her ground.

"Not Harry! Not Harry!" tears fell from her eyes, "please -- I'll do anything--" she pleaded

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl" The high pitched voice demanded. With a sob, Lily turned around and picked up Harry in her arms and knelt on her shins, her back facing the intruder.

"Please don't kill Harry! I'll do anything! Take me instead! Please not Har--" but the man already yelled the curse at Lily. Her body feel to the side, still clutching Harry. The man took a foot and pushed her body away from the child. Lily's corpse sprawled out, her eyes still streaming out tears. Harry, who now lay in his mother arm, looked at her.

"Mommy?" he said, for it was the only word he knew. He grabbed her red hair and repeated his only word.

"None of this nonsense!" cried Lord Voldemort, as her raised his wand, "Avada Kedavra"


End file.
